Ratchet and Clank:Universe Collision Chaos
by FoxySkies
Summary: After being captured by Nefarious, a teen is turned into an exact replica of Ratchet and forgets who he is. Now him, Ratchet, and Clank have to stop Nefarious and his latest plot for taking over the galaxy. Can the trio stop Nefarious and save the galaxy before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1, Awakening

Inside a strange cell, that had strange laser-like bars, was a small bunk hanging from the right side of the cell with a strange mass covered by a blanket. But the mass, blankets, and bed hanging from the wall weren't the only things within the cell. On the left wall of the cell was a poster with a strange being on it in a heroic-like position, he wore a green suit with a strange symbol on his chest, had three fingers, and an antenna on top his green mask that ended with a red bulb. Next to that picture was a mirror and next to the mirror was a strange wrench that was propped against the corner of the wall. At the back of the cell were a few crates and blueprint pieces which were holographic and set on top of the crates, the blueprint pieces had pieces of strange weapons and one had what looked like a peculiar wrench part. The wrench was almost like an everything tool….next to said "everything tool" were some clothes as well with a pair of brown boots and a harness.

Inside the cell at the top back of the left side of the cell was a camera, the camera was wired to a control room which was being watched by two figures. The first was a robot which was dressed in a butler's outfit, he stood next to the second figure who sat in the chair staring down at the camera with anticipation. The second figure was also a robot, except he had a green topped head that showed gears tickering every which way. This figure was the most evil and feared robot in the galaxy…..Dr. Nefarious and next to him was his butler, Lawrence. Nefarious had been planning for months on his newest scheme, the ultimate scheme that would finally get rid of that incessant lombax. He had been planning the scheme ever since he had escaped with Lawrence from the Polaris Galaxy after him, Qwark, Ratchet, and Clank were captured by the 'Creature Collector', during that time he had grown a soft spot for the three…..but that wasn't all, while befriending the three he had come up with an idea that would finally destroy Qwark and that lombax…..or at least cripple them as Lawrence suggested…..he thought that the only way to defeat a lombax is with another lombax, but he could not find a single one other than Ratchet's friend 'Angelina Cross' who he knew he couldn't trick or manipulate into destroying/attacking the lombax. So he thought up another idea, what if he could take someone from another dimension that fit Ratchet to a T and turn him into that incessant lombax then make him his minion.

He would use a sample of the lombax's blood to make another Ratchet, of course there was one minor side effect. The person that he would turn into another Ratchet would get amnesia and forget everything, when Nefarious discovered this he loved it because it would make his plan even more simpler. He would not have to brainwash the newly made lombax, all he would have to do is make him think that Ratchet is evil and tell him that he's the good version of him. But instead of that, he decided to just trick him into fighting him despite Lawrence's protests that it would backfire. Nefarious was starting to get impatient as he stared down at the camera which watched the sleeping form of the newly made lombax.

"GAHH!" -Dr. Nefarious slammed his metallic hand onto the keyboard in frustration as he yelled- "When will he wake up?! I've been waiting here for five hours straight! LAWRENCE!"

Lawrence looked over to Nefarious and said, "Yes sir?"

"How long did they say he should be asleep after the transmutation?" he asked in a forced calm tone.

Lawrence said, "The medical bots said that it would take up to five hou-"

Before he could finish, the mass beneath the blanket began to shift slightly as a yellow furred and brown striped hand slumped out of the bunk Nefarious looked on with an excited look.

"At last! I will finally have my revenge! AHAHAHAHAHAHA- _Janice, you'll always be the love of my life…_ " before Nefarious could finish, he was cut off by his malfunction which caused his head to play episodes of Lawrence and Janice.

Lawrence sighed and hit Nefarious's head, stopping the malfunction.

"We really must get that malfunction looked at, sir." Lawrence said as Nefarious screwed his head back to the way it was.

"Yes, yes….how long until the ship's escape pod ready for our little friend?" Nefarious asked as he prepared the obstacle course that was infront of the cell electronically through his keyboard.

"It should be ready any second, but I don't think it's a good idea to send him to Fastoon due to the fact that I believe that Ratchet and Clank might be close to Fasto-" he was interrupted by Nefarious saying, "Good…..soon I will have my revenge! HAHAHAHAHA-Oh Lawrence, it's not right. Your my cousin's uncle son-"

Lawrence sighed as he once again hit Nefarious's robotic head, this was going to be a long day…

 **1st P.O.V**

All I could see around me was…..nothing, just complete and utter blackness. It was really weird…..but hey guess that's what ya get for liking….

A sudden thought came to me as I thought, 'Wait, what do I like and where am I?'

Slowly, but surely, I opened my eyes. What I saw seemed to be some sort of cloth, almost like a blanket of some sort. Slowly I moved the blanket off of me and got up to see…..I was in a cell.

'Great what'd I do to get arrested? Wait….have I been arrested before or have I just been one of those guys that just follow the law? Wait….what even is the law? Oh great….I forgot about the laws and rules, if there are any….well at least I know that I'm a guy…..' I thought to myself as I looked behind me to see I had been sleeping on a bunk that was hanging from the wall.

I slowly looked around my cell to take in all of my surroundings. On the left, I saw a poster of some weird human-like thing standing in a heroic pose and next to it was a mirror. When I saw the mirror, I stopped for a moment to look at myself and see what I was. But I had no such luck, I had no idea what I was. Whatever I was, I was some sort of cat-like creature. I stood on two legs, like I hope I've always done. I had yellow fur covering my body, it was a lighter shade on my chest though, I also had light brown stripes, large ears that slanted towards the back of my head, a feline nose on top of my feline-like face, and my feet were triangular with two large claws on the front and another on the back of my foot. I then felt something rub against my leg and when I looked down, I saw that it was a tail with a white tufted end. It soon unwrapped from my leg and hung behind me, swishing every which way.

I stared at the mirror in confusion as I said to myself, "What am I…."

It was then that a large static noise filled the room, I covered my ears and hissed in pain when I did. Who knew having these ears would hurt so much, just what am I?

"Ah, I see you are awake…" the voice was sorta growly and high at the same time.

"Wha?! Who the heck are you, are you the guy who put me in here, and do you know where I am? Also, you wouldn't happen to know what or who I am would you?" I asked, while looking around for the source of the voice.

"My name is of no relevance to you, squishy!" the voice yelled in anger.

'Squishy?' I thought confused as I looked around bizarrely.

"As for your other questions…..yes I did lock you up in there because I had no idea if you were hostile or not." the voice said.

"Seems reasonable…." I said with a shrug.

"Yes…..well as for where you are, you are on my space station which is positioned in the Polaris Galaxy and directly above Planet Fastoon. As for what you are, you are what is known as a Lombax. There are very few left in the universe, you could very possibly be the last of your kind for all I know." the voice said with a bit of annoyance at the whole 'Last of your kind for all I know' bit.

"Infact...I'll make a deal with you, if you can complete my obstacle course and make it to the end. Then I'll give you access to freedom through an escape pod to Fastoon, fail and I will…..ANNIHILATE YOU! Sorry force of habit…." the voice said the last bit a little hurriedly when my face became confused.

"Alright, I'm in! Where do I start?" I said with confident look as I stood there waiting for him to tell me what to do.

"Good….now before I let you go to the obstacle course, let's start off with some simple stuff to help you get acquainted with your body again as my calculations suggest that you may have amnesia. First things first, do you see that wrench-like object over in the corner?" the voice asked as I looked around the cell, before spotting it. I then walked over to it and picked it up, holding it in my right hand.

"You mean this thing, right?" I asked while twirling it around with my right hand.

"Yes, that wrench that you are holding is called an 'Omniwrench'. It was used by your race before they disappeared, I was lucky enough to find the blueprints for the model that you have. That model was the last one that your race made before they…..disappeared. The model's name is the 'Omniwrench 8000', one of the most powerful of the Omniwrenches based on what I've read about the others. It is a short range melee weapon that doesn't have much damage, so don't attack a large enemy with it unless you have no other option. Next, go get those clothes over there and get dressed. You don't exactly want to be walking around without any clothes on…." as soon as the voice finished, I bolted to the clothes and started getting dressed

 **Time Skip….**

After looking at my new clothes I had put on in the mirror, I went over to put on my harness and brown boots. I was now wearing green pants, a brown belt with a silver buckle that held them up, a short sleeved orange shirt with blue on the sides, and brown gloves. He gave me a brown pilot's cap, but I stuffed it in my pocket because I thought it was a but much. That and I didn't want it ruining my spikey yellow furred hair on my head. After putting on my boots and harness, I hit the bottoms of my boots a little with my new Omiwrench to make sure they were on right. Luckily they were, but I still didn't know why I needed the harness.

So I asked, "Hey, I get the whole clothes and boots thing. But what's with the harness?"

"The back of your harness has a built in magnet that should allow you to connect your wrench to your back, allowing you take it on the go. Try it out, ummm….." the voice said the last bit to himself as I tried it out and sure enough it worked.

"...Ratchet….." the voice said the name in a forced clam tone.

"Ratchet? Huh, guess that's my name?" I asked the voice as I pulled out my Omiwrench.

"Temporary name!" the voice shouted/corrected.

"Right...so what's next?" I asked.

"Next, pick up those blueprint fragments. They're pieces to other blueprints, collect them all and bring them to the right person and they'll be able to build it. Though a ship will take much longer than a weapon will." the voice explained as I grabbed the blueprints and put them into my pockets, it was almost as if my pockets were bigger on the inside….

"I've also taken the liberty of making your pockets much bigger on the inside for your weapons, bolts, and blueprint pieces so you won't have to keep dumping them off somewhere." the voice said.

"Bolts?" I asked in a confused voice as I looked on bizarrely.

"Yes, bolts. They're the currency throughout the known galaxies, you'll need a certain number to buy weapons, clothing, and such. But for now, do you see those crates? They contain bolts, all you have to do is ANNIHILATE THEM in order to get the bolts." the voice said as I destroyed the crates, collecting the bolts.

"Good…." the voice said as the laser-like bars deactivated.

"You can begin the course when you like, get what you want from the cell first and then enter the course. Remember, don't fail in this course or I will ANNIHILATE YOU!" the voice said as I walked over to the beginning of the course.

I had a bad feeling about what was about to happen…..


	2. Chapter 2, Planet Fastoon

After having got to the starting point of the obstacle course, Ratchet put his Omiwrench on his back so he wouldn't have to keep carrying it. He still didn't understand why the voice had been so annoyed and angry when he had asked if Ratchet was his new name or not. He just shrugged it off and put it off as the voice hating the name. Meanwhile, unknown to Ratchet. The voice, Dr. Nefarious, sat in his chair tenting his fingers as he stared down with an evil robotic grin. Nefarious's plan was slowly coming together, soon he would have his revenge against that incessant lombax! Despite Lawrence's protests saying it backfire due to the fact that the Ratchet from another dimension could meet Ratchet and Clank, discovering they're good as well and not evil. But Nefarious as usual denied it and said that it couldn't possibly backfire.

Nefarious looked on with a evil grin, "Ahh…look Lawrence, isn't it wonderful? Soon I will have my revenge on that lombax! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Lawrence merely said to him, "As you've said before sir…..again though, it will backfire due to the fact that you won't trick him into fighting Ratchet."

Nefarious waved his hand dismissively as he said, "Bah! What do you know about making evil plans!"

Nefarious then pressed a button on the console and said, "Right remember, complete the obstacle course or face ANNIHILATION! Right, begin in 3…...2…..1….."

 **1st P.O.V**

"...GO!" the voice screamed out as a horn blared and the lasers blocking the course dispersed.

I bolted forward as the first portion of the course came into view, there were two fences that I had jump over.

'How am I gonna pull this off?' I thought to myself.

I then took a deep breath and with all the grace I could muster, attempted to jump over the obstacles. Luckily I was able to by jumping on top of the fences and then over the ladder portion. Next up ahead of me, I saw two moving platforms.

"Ah...you've reached the second portion of the parkour section. Well in case, you don't remember…..just hop across those platforms and prove to me that you are mindful of your surroundings thus showing you are mindful of everything going on around you…." the voice said as I gulped.

I then waited for the first platform to come into range before jumping onto it, I did the same thing with the second as well. Once the second was within range of the opposite side of this portion of the parkour section, I leaped onto the metal ground. I missed slightly, but was able to grab ahold of the metal side and pull myself up.

"Good…." the voice said as I jumped down from the ledge, arriving at a metal gate that blocked my path.

"Seems you've made it to the gate portiona, I was unable to find a gate that would be able to be broken by your wrench. So I have placed fusion grenades throughout the area where gates may be, now….ANNIHILATE THAT GATE!" the voice yelled out the last part as picked up the grenade and aimed at the gate.

I then threw it and sure enough it exploded, making a new path for me to follow. I then moved ahead and saw yet another gate, I whipped out another grenade and threw it. Destroying the door, next I jumped up the small platform and then I froze. Right in front of me were two small gaps filled with lava, along with another gate ahead. I gulped and prayed to…...whoever I worshiped and jumped over the two, I also destroyed the door by throwing a grenade in mid-jump.

I then jumped down from the ledge and saw the escape pod ahead, above the escape pod was also a screensaver. Along the rounded out walls were these strange blue glowing circles. Seeing nothing blocking my path, I ran toward the escape pod. But then I quickly stopped as all of a sudden, multiple robots with flamethrowers appeared out of nowhere. After they all appeared, the screensaver turned on.

On the screensaver were two robots, the first was in the middle while the second was on the right. The second robot wore a butler's outfit and had his hands behind his back. While the first was a tall robot with a large transparent green egg-shaped dome head with tinkering gears and cogs, and his eyes had red highlights. His body was a mix of primarily purple and blue, he also had some sort of pipes on his chest, two mechanical-like wings on his back, and diamond-shaped guards on his legs and arms that glowed orange.

The robot smiled evilly as it said, "You didn't think it would be that easy, did you? Now if you destroy these Gadgetron robots, you're free to go. But until then, robots…..ANNIHILATE HIM! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The robots then started firing their flamethrowers at me, I dodged as much as possible and hit as many as I could in such a short time. One of the pros of having this Omiwrench is that with one hit, the robots were destroyed. After destroying them, I turned my gaze to the robot on the screen and to be frank with ya…..it looked a little ticked.

But regardless it said in what sounded like a forced calm tone, "Good….you've completed the course, now…..GET ON THAT ESCAPE POD AND GET OFF MY STATION!"

His yell made me leap into the escape pod and accidently activate it, sending it spiraling out of the ship and towards some sort of desert-like planet which I assumed was Fastoon. The pod then started shaking violently and tossing from side to side, I quickly grabbed ahold of the seat.

"Oh boy…..this is gonna be a bumpy ride, isn't it? Oh geez, looks like the pod's about to cras-WOAHHHHHH!" I didn't have time to finish as the pod hit the ground and bounced a few ways, making me bounce and hit the pod at all sides

The pod eventually settled with my head slammed against the glass shield.

I then said, "Well, things can't get any wor-"

Before I could finish, a metallic voice said. "Self Destruct Sequence Activated, Self Destruction in 5…..4…."

I quickly ran away from the glass and toward the exit of the escape pod as I said, "Oh me and my big mouth!"

"3….." the voice continued as I quickly broke the door open with my Omiwrench and started running away from it.

I then saw weird buildings all around me and I gazed in both confusion and amazement.

"2…." however I was quickly torn away from my thoughts by the countdown.

I jumped behind some rubble just as it reached one and exploded.

I slowly poked my head out and looked around in wonder as I asked myself, "Where am I?"

But right behind me, I hadn't noticed that pod's SOS transmission system was still somehow running and was admitting a signal that could be heard throughout the Polaris Galaxy….

 **3 weeks later….**

It's been three weeks since I had been sent down to Fastoon by that robot, since then I had looked around the area. All there were, were abandoned buildings and some rubble. Other than that, it was just a desert wasteland. There were the occasional sand storms as well, but I was able to hide out in some place called 'The Court of Azimuth'. Whatever that was…...but I wouldn't be here for long. While here, I had discovered a blueprint for a small ship that would get me off this desolante rock. I had just finished screwing in a screw, when I decided to check the blueprint.

"Ok, let's see….step 305, attach the robotic ignition system, robotic ignition system? Oh, man…..I don't even have that part, oh well…..I'll just go and search around a bit more…." I said to myself as I walked away to hopefully find a robotic ignition system.

 **3rd P.O.V**

Unknown to Ratchet, up above Fastoon was a starfighter that contained a second lombax and a small robot who was grey, had a vent on his chest, had three fingered metallic hands, large green eyes, and a antenna that ended with a small bulb. The lombax wore the same clothes as Ratchet, except he wore a pilot's cap on his head. These two were legendary galactic heroes, Clank and….Ratchet? Regardless Ratchet and clank, not to be confused with our Ratchet, sat inside Aphelion. Ratchet had been looking outside Aphelion's cockpit window, when all of a sudden a red blinking light appeared onto the dashboard.

Ratchet looked away from the cockpit and towards the blinking light as he asked, "Uhh….Clank should it be blinking like that?"

Clank pressed a few buttons before saying in a curious voice, "hmm….it appears to be some sort of distress signal, the signal appears to be coming from Planet Fastoon."

Ratchet looked over to him confused as he said, "Fastoon? What would someone be doing on Fastoon?"

"I do not know….Aphelion, do you think you can play the distress call?" Clank asked the ship.

"Yes, playing recording now…." She said as the dashboard's screen turned on, showing...Ratchet?

Ratchet and Clank's jaws dropped as they stared in confusion.

Clank said in a confused voice, "Ratchet is that you?"

"Yeah, but how can that be? I'm right here with you." Ratchet said as he stared at the other him bizarrely.

Regardless of what they said, the message began to play. " _Mayday! Mayday! This is Ratchet of…..something, I've just been launched in an escaped pod from a space station by an unknown robot and his butler robot. I'm being launched to somewhere called Fastoon, if anyone is listening...send help!"_ with that, the other Ratchet's message ended.

Ratchet and Clank only looked more confused before the robot and butler robot bit finally hit them like a train as they both said in unison, "Dr. Nefarious!"

Ratchet looked confused as he asked Clank, "What would Nefarious want with another me?"

Clank merely shook his head and said, "I do not know, Ratchet. But he could be you from another dimension captured by Nefarious. But, I am unsure as to why he would send Ratchet down to Fastoon."

Ratchet said with a sigh, "That's gonna get so confusing…..well, there's only one way to find out! Aphelion, you think you can land us down there?"

Aphelion replied, "Yes and I know the perfect spot, it will only take a moment."

With that, Aphelion headed down to the surface to land as Ratchet prepared to meet himself…..


End file.
